The Clown's Curse
by Ly-Jane
Summary: It was when everything went okay? Satan is away... but the two possible Vessels is on the way... The Vatican is worried so the clown was sent on a mission to keep them in a peace and safety place? But The clown, will be a clown and is currently looking for some fun, and looks like taking advantage on his mission is his plan. So now the Okumura twins turned into ten year old ones?


**The Clown's Curse**

I guess this is a very normal day on True Cross Academy. Everything seems right and normal… nothing strange occur… Well of course that's how the day looked like before the Clown principal along with his brother Earth King decided to have some fun…

"My school is to boring for me~" Sang Mephisto as he stared over the whole place through the glass of his office, The Earth King Amaimon didn't even bother, since he himself is bored. He was biting his long nails as he stared at his brother's back when he suddenly turn back to face him

"Why don't we have some fun with the Okumura twins?" He said with such a cheery tone… which is not new Amaimon, but the thing is how ccan they have fun with the twins? Sure it would be fun to fight them… but that's out f the list because he's sure as hell that this clown principal won't do that

"How so?" He asked as he sat on a chair eating sweets which is being offered by the flying thing around the room

"You would see," Mephisto wink and vanishes, the earth king sigh and followed

"Achoo!"

"Sensei? Rin?" Shiemi called their names in a matter of questioning.. as if asking why did they sneeze in sync?

"Someone's talking about us," The two said in sync. The blonde just nod a little while staring at the two with awe as how they can talk in sync without signals. She just thought that maybe… Twin things

Yukio started the class once again but interrupted by the ring of his cell… actually not only his but also the one Rin has. The two blink so does the others inside the room. Yukio excused his self and so does Rin, they went outside holding their cellphones which still on hold

"Ohayou!" Ths sudden greet of Mephisto as the two open the door of the class… which took three seconds for them to realize they we're actually shock on the presence of the Principal… and the Earth King itself

"Ahaha what funny faces!" He said laughing pointing at the two

"Hey! Don't go greeting others like that! You would kill us!" Shouted Rin as he point to Mephisto blue eyes staring at green one with danger

"Calm down… I want to talk with you two," He said with that sly smile again on his face, Amaimon on the other side didn't utter a single word still wondering about the fun his brother was talking about

"So what's the matter?" Asked Rin hands stuffed on his pants pockets as they walk through the colorful hall of the school

"Nothing much… it's just the Vatican is scared with you two still wondering around… add to the matter that our little four eyes has actually the powers Satan himself," Mephisto said while walking while Amaion transform into seemingly like green hamster and is now on Mephisto's white top hot

"Well not that we can drained out our powers aren't we? And we're not that kind of demons," Protest Yukio and the idiot nodded his head

"But with you two on those kind of bodies… Satan can one again posses either one of you… which is why the Vatican's are afraid of," Mephisto explained as he stops and turned around the same smile never rub off of his face

"Then how can we…" And in a flick of a finger… the King of Time made a spell which results for a puff of smoke to appear through the twins

"H-hey! What happened!" A small voice asked… it was a voice of a kid… a boy to be precise

"Eh~?" Amaimon's tone was kind of questioning and of course with a hint of excitement if whether what happen to the two

The cough was heard on the smoke and slowly it vanishes… to reveal th-

"What happened in he- HERE!?" Shouted Bon with a very freak out expression as he stares at the scene. He don't know how to explain it.. is it horrible? Incredible? Awesome? Cute? Wait… yeah well they are kind a cute? Or superb cute? He can't explain himself

The others do have the same exact expression…

"You clown! What did you do to us?!" Shouted Rin in outburst but the Principal just stared at them so does Amaimon who just transform back into somehow much more human looking

"N-nii-san…" Rin realize… Yukio's voice was somewhat different… it's not the same deep mans voice he always hear anymore instead it's more of a voice of a… thinking he was dreaming and praying this is just some cruel joke as he trun his gaze slowly to his little brother on his side..

But then turning around he met a pair of large turquoise eyes, and a pair glasses which seems to be to big for the kids small figure, his hair is chocolate brown and messy, same three moles. The black clothing is not suit to him but he was inside it… dump by that heavy clothes

"Y-yukio?" He asked with a shaking voice as he point his finger on the youngster

"N-nii-san… y-your…" Yukio slowly spoke also pointing to the raven

"You still look like the same Spotty four-eyes! AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed rolling in attempt but failed as he is inside his uniform that is too large for him to laugh his ass off rolling on the floor

"You stupid demon brother! Look at what kind of situation we have here!" Shouted Yukio in raged as he smack his elder's head

"You shouldn'y hurt your brother like that!" Rin said with pouted cheeks as he stood up clothes scrambling and falling and only his white shirt is left out and the tie that loose out. He almost look like a kid that is trying to become a ghost in his suit

"Elder your face! You act like a kid!" Yukio shouted… Now that I realize it the people around them isn't talking

"GAH!" Rin suddenly face the so called Clown and pointed a finger on the tall man

"Hey you clown!" Mephisto was quite shock to hear his nickname on a young little cute Rin

"Put us back to our normal body!" He shouted walking angrily towards Mephisto… which results to failure as he step on his shirt and fall down… Everyone was silent, for sure Rin is angry at their situation… well not that sure

"S-so… C-cute…" But the thin ice was break by Shiemi who suddenly spoke for the first time since their arrival

Rin who just is now sitting blushes at the comment… so does his shirt falling on his shoulder

"I think we need to buy baby clothes!" Announced Mephisto!

"Are you an idiot?!" Shouted Amaimon which is rare who is always calm when talking( Not sure)

"Are you saying I'm wrong?!" The two argued then if whether what kind of clothes to buy

"Just the hell up! Just turn us back to normal!" Shouted the two… and a rare and shocking occasion for th younger twin to curse too

"No cursing children!" Izumo shouted with a paper fan on hand (I don't know where she get that)

The two seems to be scared and shriek as they stop staring at eyebrow girl

"When did she get so scary?" Whispered Yukio and Izumo eyed him

"Ma…ma… looks like the twin already got their baby sitter," the principal said as he stop his argued while Amaimon is still bragging about types of clothes

"What?!" Izumo then raised her voice on a complete different level than abnormal

"We can take care of them~" Sang Shiemi looking at the two cute twins but to be exact much more to the little Yukio

"Having two grown up Okumura is the worst… and now baby sitting two irritating Okumura… that's a big No-no-no," Ryuji said as he shook his head disagreeing to the idea

"I guess it's fun," Renzo said smiling as he kneeled and inspect the little twins, which really shock Ryuji "I also think it's kind a new to take care of a kid," Konekomaru agreed nodding which shock Ryuji to the extent

"I can't believe you two… betrayed me…" Ryuji said

"Oh come on… Bon," Renzo said smiling as he tap the man's shoulder

"Okay then~ take care for them! We don't want the twins to be in trouble aren't we?" Mephisto said and then vanish again… and of course re appear

"This is the money so you guys can buy them clothes. I guess those guys can't wear their clothes anymore aren't they?" And then gave a wallet which contains twenty thousand yen

But the group was on awestruck… they do agree to baby sit… actually only the three agree which is Shiemi, Renzo and Konekomaru… but Ryuji can't take having his friends be around those twins, while Izumo just can't take it and was about to leave

"What kind of clothes should we buy?" okay she guess walking out won't do… she need to help them after all…

**Grammar error everywhere! Need beta reader **

**Review if you want and can…. Say what's on your mind and things I need to improve.. Help me to make my stories better if you may**


End file.
